Incubus
by dhampton6
Summary: give any sugestions or critiques to the story, its a work in progress and im adding to it gradually.if u see any grammar/spelling errors tell me and if u have any ideas to put in the storyline tell me,any name changes suggestions etc.


Madison Hampton II

Incubus

Introduction:

In a world where no one will listen, where everyone turns away from matters at hand. There is the city of Revenol, "the city of monsters and their grave" as some have called it. And monsters are in the city without a doubt. But the question is: who are the monsters of this story? They are not your average ghouls or phantasmal abominations of the mind that many have so blatantly been afraid of in the past. The "monsters" as one would call them, are the ones who believe that their murders and killings are justified because the ones who are dying are the ones who are different. This mysterious city of Revenol is like no other. Surrounded by a large baron wasteland in an unknown location of Earth, no one ever leaves the city. The city becomes everyone's grave.

_The grave_, the term "grave" is more general than you would dare want it to be in the city of Revenol. The streets are a grave, the dirt and the gutters are graves. Your very own home may be your grave, death is an abundant inevitability in the city. People die, and it is this sight of death that has made the citizens heartless to anyone but themselves. They may shed the occasional tear for a loved one but they all know they could be next, so they do no help the weak, the poor, the fallen. Because they are all out to save their own skin. So who are the monsters?

We are considered the _monsters_, and by we I mean the group of individuals that, by some unknown event have abilities that make us anomalous to others. I say anomalous, but they say abominations, because someone is faster, stronger, can control the elements, can control space fields with their mind. Or, as I, have preflex- a mind and thought altercation that allows me to, within a certain area, see the movements of others and know what they will do even before they do it, allowing me to sharpen my movement skills and counterattack precisely and effectively. Because of those things we are considered the monsters, and we have been hunted and killed because of it.

_The hunters_, they are an organization known to us and the rest of the city as soldiers of the Black Shield. We call them the Black Shirts, for the color of their attire at all times. They are ninjas in the night and gun slinging heroes of the day. The city says they are soldiers of peace, we see them for their true nature: assassins working under one man for control over the city and dominance over the world. They see us as threats and want to wipe us out as a display of their power. And no one has seen their leader: Senkrad in person. Senkrad has given public speeches in the city through the giant monitors on the buildings but never in the flesh, he hides behind his army of assassins and just watches as they kill for him. He watches as they kill "our kind".

But we will not go down easy, we believe that these powers were given to us for a reason. That maybe we were meant to protect this city, and in turn the world, from the threat that are the Black Shirts. Everyone has their own darkness, some more than others. And everyone has their belief of what is right and wrong, but us, we are the fighters. We will protect the innocent and fight for those of us that have fallen.

I guess you can call me the Hothead, but my name is Hiroh Madarame, the Foresee-Fighter. And this is not just my story, this is the story of our fight. This is the story of our lives. And this is the story of our team, our family, our evident nightmare of survival.

So dive into this story and read well. Some parts may be from my view, some may be from others, and some may even be outside of everything. Just try to keep up.

Prologue

My eyes flinch as a drop of water hits them. I open them and see a grey sky above…_ It's raining, _I thought. Its always raining in Revenol. But where am I? This city, these people. They all don't care about me. They walk past me, turning a blind eye to someone who is battered and bruised on in the street. I can hear their mumbles, the words they will not say.

"_who is that boy?"_

"_where did he come from?"_

"_This boy is disgusting!"_

"_humph, this guy is a pathetic piece of trash! Lying out in the street"_

I grab my head in pain. My head is killing me. I don't remember a thing. I hear all these things that people are saying, but their mouths do not move until after they say it. Their footsteps go then I watch them repeat it. _What is going on here? I cant remember my name, who I am. Anything. All I can remember is, last night._

"Ahhhhg!" a man screams as he flies backwards, crashing into and breaking the table behind him.

The crowd roars in a small cavern bar. Many people, both men and women stand in a circle cheering as men rush me in the middle. I see one coming towards me head on, I don't even need to use my preflex to stop him, he throws a wild punch directly at my body. I sidestep, letting his hand go through a loop I've made with my arms and grab his wrist as I continue my movement. Turning and spinning I feel his arm break under the ease of my form. He screams in pain as I toss him into the crowd and he falls to the wooden floor. This whole bar seems old, as do most of the buildings in this town. Its odd, in the year 2552 you would think we'd have flying cars and instant everything. We don't, this city has nothing. It angers me, and that's why I fight.

I sense another man charging behind me with a knife, and one coming at me from the front. I run forward, jump, and use his shoulders as a block to lift myself up and push off to go behind the person with the knife. My bodily skills have been honed to near perfection with all my training with Daisho and the others. They've really helped me along the way. And now its time to finish this fight with these thugs.

As I leap backwards I grab the hair of the man with the knife and drag him down hard. I land and jump forward and roll to push off with my hands, landing an incredibly strong missile dropkick to the abdomen of the other person.

"Ooof!" he says as he loses air and lands hard on the floor.

I jump up to my feet.

"Humph! C'mon guys is that all you've got? I want a challenge here!"

As I say this a person had come up behind me and tried to punch me, I close my eyes as easily and smoothly lean my head to the left to dodge his punch. I swiftly bend down a little and turn, thrusting my elbow into his chest. Then using both hands in combination with my arms, I thrust him back and he falls, defeated. More and more challengers come but they are no match for me. I use them as practice for my preflex ability. I can have as many as 5 people's movements know at ease to me at any moment in a 20 meter radius. My ability finds many people and I pick the ones I want to watch and presto, I know their movement before they even make it.

My power has a limit of 10 people at once. But the more people I see the movements of, the shorter the range and time span of movement I am able to watch. So 10 people in a 5meter radius I can see their movements for the next 5 seconds. But 5 people in a 20 meter radius, I can watch their movement for 15 seconds in the event of me standing in the same spot.

Its my own eyes that see 2 people from the group sitting on stools at the bar table. Its Daisho, our leader. And Asuyu, the girl that I think I may have loved since the day I met her. I see them talking but I am too busy fighting to care what they are talking about.

_At the bar, Daisho and Asuyu speak to one another._

"Wow…he's amazing!"

"humph, Asuyu he's a troublemaker! That Hiroh, he's a menace that's what he is."

"But Daisho, give him a chance, he's a great asset to our team. His powers are a little similar to yours you know. You two should get along more"

"How the hell can I get along with a hothead like him, he's wreaking havoc and we all need to have a talk."

I stand in a large room, it resembles that of a coliseum. This room is very closed off and has been carved out of stone many years ago. This is our hideout. A place that no one knows about, a place forgotten by time. Only we know how to get here, I suppose that explains why we have been safe from the Black Shirts for so long. For an organization of assassins that cant really follow us well. Or perhaps they already have and are waiting to strike. I hope not. This place has been our home for years, and this room our conference room. Big and lit throughout with candles. Kai stands far to my right next to Speed. I bet Kai lit everyone of these candles himself with his power of fire. He's just barely learning how to create it instead of just manipulate it.

Speed, with his incredible quickness, can create little streaks of fire that Kai uses to create massive fireballs. They've been best friends ever since they figured out their uses for combination. Kai Marco, he's the one who should be considered the hot head for his powers. He always wears beat up clothes like his red denim jacket with ripped off sleeves. A red and yellow shirt with flame designs, and average short blue jean shorts with rips on the bottom. His shoes red along with his hat if he ever wears one. He's no taller than me, being a 16 year old American boy I find that surprising. Many people from America are taller than I am considering I'm from Japan. I'm only 5 feet and 9 inches. And I'm 17 years old. Speed is as tall as Kai, about five feet eleven inches. I never really understood him but he usually works as Daisho's right hand man. I could never counter him because his movement and mind is too fast to read. He doesn't have a name and no one can see his face. His entire body is covered with a reddish orange fiber suit that allows his incredible movement without tearing off his clothes. His speed is unmatched by anything alive, and that's by a long shot. I guess that's why he's closer to Daisho in this room.

And Daisho, I can't use Preflex against him because his powers are similar to mine. He has telekinesis, he can move things with his mind in combination with his hands. I've seen him move trees, cars, people, even buildings. His ability to read minds is incredible. He can infiltrate your mind to the point where he can speak to you and slightly impose his will upon you to control you for a short amount of time. I've even seen him make a shield with his power, strong enough to stop bullets and slashing swords. He's gotten us out of many situations before, perhaps that's why we have labeled him as our leader. His power of the mind is amazing. To try to use preflex on him is to put a thousand mirrors in front of each other. I cant see his movements or slight thoughts because he can always see others' thoughts, its like I'm looking at a reflection of my mind when I try to look at his. And because my mind is already looking at his, it is like looking at a mirror reflecting a mirror. Endless reflections reflecting endlessly, I tried once and it backfired, making me instantly blackout. Last time I ever tried challenging him with my power.

Daisho stood at the highest point in front of me at the top of the stairs. Everyone in the group is in attendance here, just one level below Daisho but all in a circle around me. I am on trial for something I do not know about. I look up at them as they tell me I am too violent. I yell back at them angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about Daisho?"

"we feel you misuse your powers Hiroh. There is no point in your mindless fights and brawls!"

I clench my fist and grit my teeth. He points at me and continues.

"_Hiroh the Foresee fighter. _Don't you think people are starting to recognize the power you posses? Don't you think that-"

"People already know what we are!" I screamed as I cut him off. The rest of the group kept quiet as we argued, I was starting to wonder why, yet I continued. He had to know how I felt already, verbalizing it wouldn't hurt. "People see us, they label us as outcast. We are the rejects of society. Those people out there, they know what we are and they don't give a shit about us!"

"Hiroh! You are out of line and you-"

"No you are! Stop trying to keep us back. Stop trying to hide us, they want us dead! I'm the foresee fighter, I'll fight every last one of them if I have to! Even that weird group out to get us."

In times like this, my preflex would kick in, I scanned almost everyone in the room. "I can see it in your minds, all of you. You guys don't believe me. The Black Shirts are out there and they need to be stopped and all of you just let them go on and weed us out one by one. We need to rise and fight back someday. I cant believe you Daisho, I don't even need to read you to know what you think of me. You don't trust me, you guys don't even like me do you?"

"Hiroh, you need to be controlled."

"You going to answer my question Daisho?"

"Hiroh…"

"Are you?"

"You…"

"ANSWER ME!"

I was filled with rage, my blood boiled. I had forgotten about my preflex and was focused on Daisho. I hadn't even finished screaming when I was hit in the face. I saw one movement yet felt a hundred. It was Speed. He had moved so fast I hadn't noticed, I couldn't even if I tried. He hit me hard and I felt myself blacking out as my face swung left…then I saw Asuyu. I can barely read her, I've always had feelings for her but I would never admit them. It's those feelings that cloud my power, but when I scanned her I did see that she wanted me to be alright and would follow me.

_Follow me where? _I thought. I reached out to her with a trembling hand. Her eyes, shined blue as they always did. With her power to manipulate water everything about her related water and the moon. Even her name resembled it. I saw her hand start to move, her lips motioned my name. She was scared for me, but why?

"A-Asuyu" I felt myself mutter her name as a final word before I fell to the floor. I was able to look back up at her as she started to come towards me. She was against this whole thing but Speed stopped her. Daisho came over and whispered to me as I fell asleep.

"I'm sorry it has come to this Hiroh, I'm wiping your memory, you will not remember who you are or your powers. This will keep you safe."

He puts his wrinkled fingers on my temples and everything goes black. I feel a hard wet surface as my face and body fall to the ground in the middle of the street in a remote district of the city. I am able to open my eyes one last time to a car that has blacked out windows. Daisho sits in the front passenger seat, but Asuyu is in the back looking at me. I can tell she wants to come out to help me, I was not using my preflex. She didn't, or couldn't because of Daisho. My eyes close shut once more, the weight of my head and body is too much to bear. I fall into a deep sleep.

I roll to my back, looking up at the weeping sky.

"_Well, so I can read minds huh? That would explain why their mouths don't move, but its not me reading minds its me knowing what they would say and seeing what they would do. I cant really control it but I'm always doing it."_

I sit up and stagger myself to my feet. My body aches, Speed can throw one hell of a punch. I'd never want to be in a fight with him that's for sure. I lean my weight against a wall as I get to the sidewalk.

"I have to find those guys. There's so much I have to remember, my past, my friends, that group. And who the hell the "Black Shirts" are. I guess it's time for me to get to work."

I begin to walk down the street, nearly falling with each step. This is going to be a long journey but I have to put a stop to this, and soon.

_A person in a complete black body suit stands on a building in the distance with binoculars. He watches Hiroh and sees him leave._

"Sir, target has been found."

"Good, follow him but stay a safe distance away, we don't know what he is capable of."

"As you command Sir"

"Your mission is assigned, Senkrad out."

END OF PROLOGUE

CHAPTER 1- Find your way

_My name is Asuyu. I can control water and manipulate its shape and movement to my will. I have been living with Daisho for almost 10 years, since I realized my powers at 6 years old and ran away from my orphanage. Daisho always told me our newest recruit Hiroh would get me in danger… I suppose he is more right than I had hoped._

Its September 22nd, three weeks since I saw Hiroh-kun thrown out on the street with his memory wiped. I know he has the power to remember something because of his own abilities deal with the mind, but will he remember me? I have to find him. I hope he is alright, who knows what kind of trouble he could have gotten himself into. His personality is almost as hot-headed as Ken. And yet I am still drawn to him instead. Perhaps because Ken's power is fire and mine is water, no matter because I know my feelings for Hiroh-kun. The others chose to forget about him but I cannot. I've grown to actually like him, perhaps more even more than I should.

I finally found a way to look for him without being suspicious. I was going out to get groceries in the town. Because I'm the youngest in our group and the calmest, I can go throughout the city without drawing much attention. Daisho is too old and noticeable, and Speed always has his special clothing on, he's been with Daisho longer than any of us. Ken would go but Daisho doesn't trust his temper. I suppose I have been with Daisho almost as long as Speed has, 14 years. I have earned his trust, but I have also learned how to avoid his mind reading.

The day before I was to go, I wrote the words _"search for Hiroh-kun" _on my lower forearm, engraved in ice so that it would stay there. I put it there because I knew Daisho wouldn't look there because its covered by my long cloak I usually wear when I go out. And because of my morning tai-chi training I had forgotten I had put it there myself. My morning tai-chi always clears my mind.

On my way out, I got the money from Daisho to pay for the groceries (how does he acquire such assets if he never leaves our hideout?) And I put the money into my sleeve as I walked out the door. As the wallet goes into my sleeve I felt it, my own ice engraved into my arm, it was in a patter, like letters. Just then I remembered my doing but not my own note.

When I was out in the town I went behind a building and pulled my sleeve up and used my abilities to take the ice off. It must be an important message if I used ice like this. To make my ice last I have to concentrate it and increase its density to restrain from melting. A technique I have been working on for a while and have nearly perfected.

I took the ice off my arm and used it to make a mirror image of my arm. I see the letters "nuk-horiH rof hcraes" I didn't understand it. So with my water off my arm I slashed the letters onto the wall of the warehouse. Through all the training Daisho gave me I can do just about anything with my water, from making my weapons like my sword, to allowing myself levitation by standing on a plate of water and moving it. To even controlling the water in the human body, almost controlling the blood to constrict of dictate movement. Using my water to scratch letters into a wall is no problem. The only problems I have with my powers are the incredibly advanced techniques. I can make small waves but only on the full moon, when my powers are amplified by the moon itself, can I use my full potential like the blood manipulation.

When I put the letters backwards on the wall I saw my message, then I realized what I had to do. Hiroh!

I ran out onto the sidewalk, nearly knocking my hood off of my head. I had to find him, but there are so many people in this part of Revenol. If not for everyone's bland personality Hiroh would not stand out to me. I have no idea if he is even here. No matter I have to find him. I started walking

Walking through the district I still get odd looks from people. Men look at me like I am a peace of meat, with lust in there eyes. Women look at me like I'm from a different time or world, sometimes I wonder that myself. I keep my head down, especially in this district of the city. The Market District is where most of the buying and selling is done in Revenol, and also the most crime. I'm glad I can take care of myself.

As I walk down the sidewalk, ignoring all the glares I see, I feel as if there is a presence around me. I keep turning back but I see no one but the townspeople, going their own way, not caring about the person directly next to them or the one they speak to. I wish I could brighten their lives or give them some happiness. Those darn Black Shirts have turned this city into a grey whole in the world. And yet no one can leave this place. There is no way out of the city due to the wasteland that surrounds us, and there are no planes for some reason. I always thought it was because Senkrad doesn't allow it to be built. I know there is something out there beyond the wasteland, its just a matter of getting there someday.

The small privately owned hut I go to was only a few yards away now. I started to ignore the presence I felt around me, it got so dim I doubt it was even towards me. There are so many buildings for so many different things to buy here. I do not like being around so many people so I go to the private hut that's by a building that sells carpets and things for a house like furniture. As I walk up to the hut I am greeted by two familiar faces. it's the couple that owns the hut. An adult male guy who always worse a black shirt with skulls all over it and blue shorts. I suppose he never got cold no matter what the season was here in Revenol. I believe he was around his mid 30's but had a nice and defined face and a body tone to match. I remember asking him how he kept so healthy and he replied saying that he always worked out and ran a lot. I never knew their names because they choose not to tell me for some reason. Even his wife, which seemed to be the apple of his eye, never gave her name despite her incredibly bright personality. She always had a cheery voice and tone, a lot like I do. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes that seemed to always shine even in the dark. About the same age as her husband she was at her prime in both looks and spirit, thought a little short, not much taller than I was she still was full of more life and will than the majority in the city. And as I go up to them I show the first smile of my day.

"Hello there you two! Long time no see." I say brightly

"Hello yourself Asuyu, its been a while. How have you been?" They spoke in an awkward unison.

"Well you know, the usual. This city's people are so boring! I wish we could give them some spirit sometime." I got a weird vibe from them, I always have. They seem so different from the people in Revenol, they seem as lively as me but with a darker side no one can see. The male continued talking to me but seem to be in a hurry.

"Haha if only! You are a breath of fresh air Asuyu as always. Will you be having the usual groceries?"

I grinned, "Yes I will thank you."

They gathered all the things I needed from their hut: cheese, bread, ham, milk, eggs, and lots of different fruits and vegetables. They put them all into a box with a handle on it neatly and hand it to me. As I reached into my sleeve to grab the wallet and pay I remembered the message. I still had no idea where to start looking for Hiroh-kun.

As I handed them the money I thought of ways and places to look for, then I heard a loud crash of a broken window of bar across the street. I wondered what it could be, and they seemed twice as interested.

The people in the area started rushing out, I turned to the hut couple to tell them to run but they were gone, and an odd poof of black smoke had taken their places.

"Wait, black smo-" my words were cut off by a familiar voice that sent the very ice I could control rushing up my spine with a wave of chills.

"Don't you ever say that!" the voice yelled.

_No, it couldn't be, of all places here?_ I thought.

I ran over to see a man covered in scars and broken glass. He angrily muttered how much he wanted to kill the guy who did that to him. I looked around and saw no one. My hopes were diminishing. I walked through the crowd of nosey townspeople to my box of groceries and saw a boy rummaging through them.

_I should have known some crook would try to do this._

I ran over and grabbed the boy by the collar. _His clothing! Its so familiar._

I let the boy go, he stood up and turned around, giving me the same chills I had felt before. The familiar face almost brought me to tears. It was Hiroh-kun. His clothing was torn and dirty and he smelled like he hasn't cleaned himself in a while. I suppose being left for dead with no food, water, or clothing would do that to you. And yet despite all these things I couldn't have been happier at that moment to see his face again. As he looked at me he seemed to not know who I was, as I expected. But he saw me and smiled with a mouthful of food and tried to speak, the food muffling his words. He laughed with that cute boyish laughter that I have grown to like over the time I knew him and he swallowed the food in one gulp and said, "Oh! Was this yours? Haha sorry. Gotta go now, see ya!"

He turned to run away from the officials running for him but I grabbed his hand.

"Hiroh-kun wait!" I said hastily.

"What do you. Wait you called me Hiroh. Is that my name? I think it is but I can't remember much"

_Does he really not remember me? Or himself? _"Yes that's your name, where have you been? Ok that doesn't matter now I have to get you out of here before those guys get to you."

I started pulling him along when he stopped with a panicked look on his face then smiled. Looking past me he said, "Well we can but there's no rush, those guys just got killed anyways."

I looked back and the men were still following us. They weren't dead at all. Then it happened, from atop the building that Hiroh was in many knives came down into the policemen's backs, instantly killing them. _How? Did he use his powers and not realize it? Does he even know he has any abilities?_

I turned back to him, I needed to know if he was aware about his powers.

"Hiroh-kun, how did you know that?" I said uneasily

"Kun? You know me that well? You do look familiar but who are you?" he looked into my eyes as if he were searching for a part of himself.

"That doesn't matter now how did you know those men were going to-" once again I was cut off.

He grabbed me and turned around screaming "Watch out!" as he shielded me from nothing. I missed his arms around me, his warmth. All of it felt so familiar, but it had no familiarity with his mind.

He seemed to have shielded me from nothing. I saw nothing but I knew he did, just as he did with the policemen. Just then, in the distance I saw more knives coming towards us. I had to think quickly, so I waved my hands and used the water from inside the fruit to cover his back with a dense and thick slab of ice. The knives come crashing into the shield, cracking it.

_Who could this person be? To have caused so much damage, could he be from the order of the Black Shield?_

"Holy crap, we're alright? Wow girl that was so awesome." Hiroh spoke with panic in his voice. He was right to do so, the knives were poison tipped and would have killed us just as they did the policemen. I had to get Hiroh out of there as fast as I could. If this one soldier could do this then we need backup.

I got up and out of Hiroh's arms, something I'm not too happy about doing. He was exhausted. From the way he engulfed my food it was obvious he was malnourished and had been on the run from whoever this person was. The shadowy figure jumped off the building and out of sight, I took the chance to run away.

"C'mon Hiroh we need to leave now!" I yelled.

"Yeah definitely let's go!" He agreed.

We started running and turned at the nearest corner, running around the building. We turned again and again at two other buildings to be on a completely different street. I hoped this would get us away from that assassin. Once on the other street I had a short time to speak with Hiroh-kun.

"Ok Hiroh, who was that person and why is he trying to kill you?"

"I have no idea, your guess is as good as mine lady!" he was frightened and tired. I could see the bags under his eyes. "I noticed he was following me yesterday but something tells me he was on my tail for longer than that"

_long before that? He must have started following him after we left him. This guy has to be an expert. If so I can't take him back to the hideout and allow this assassin to follow us and give away out position. But if we stay here we could die. What do I do? _He continued talking.

"The guy is like a fucking ninja I swear, I barely avoided him the last time because it was dark and I could hide. But its daylight now and we're screwed!"

"Hiroh-kun please calm down, you need to relax." I had to try something.

"Why do u say kun? Do you know me?" He said, once more looking for himself in me. I wish I had more time to talk to him, to help him with who he was, who he used to be. And if he doesn't remember who I am then does he have any feelings for me? Did he ever have feelings for me? All the time I've spent fighting and living with him seemed to fade away as I realized that we are still in grave danger.

"Hiroh, we can talk about that later, right now we need to think of a plan." He was so shocked I doubt he realized my words as he kept talking. I could see the fear behind his tough frontal exterior. I could feel his rough, ashy skinned hands shaking in mine as he kept explaining this person to me.

"That guy, he even looks like a ninja. The only thing I could make out on his all black clothing is a shield that's on the front lined in red. Like some kind of emblem. What does that mean lady?"

_My eyes widened, the ability and swiftness of this one person. The power to kill with one strike. The clothing, and now the shield. There's no doubt in my mind, this is a soldier of the Black Shield._

"Hiroh, we have to keep moving. If we don't we'll-" Just then he pointed behind me in terror as another knife came flying towards us with a tag on it. An exploding tag no doubt. The knife, often called a _kunai _by our people, has a trigger on the handle that ignites the gunpowder lined explosive paper. Thus making an easily transportable and effective bomb.

Hiroh screamed, "Move now!"

I jumped and ran across the wall of the building, using my water to pull Hiroh along with me out of harm's way by his arm. I suppose being an acrobat who practices Tai-Chi comes in handy after all.

The kunai hit the ground where we were and ignited, sending rock and shards of glass everywhere in a large blast. People were thrown out of the way and killed by the explosion. The damn Black Shield has no regard for human life! The shockwave from the blast threw me and in turn Hiroh off balance. We both get thrown to the ground with a hard thud nearly breaking my arm. Hiroh next to me, took a blow to his head and is bleeding. He needed my healing abilities.

"Oh no, Hiroh no!" I ignored my own injuries to tend to him. I crawl as fast as I can over to his motionless body.

_Is he dead? No he can't be dead, I wont let him die. _

I sit him up, removing the shards of glass out of his back.

_This can't be the end of us, not here. I can't contact anyone and I don't have any weapons but my water pouch. I could try to collect water molecules from the air but it would take time to do and I doubt we have the luxury of preparation._

I see a shadow overcome us. It's the agent of the Black Shield. He reaches onto his belt and grabs a small steel rod with a button on. Something I've never seen an agent with before today. He presses the button on the rod and it extends from both ends and two crescent blades come out after it is done extending. He then twists the handle and a spike come out of the tip of both ends. I become paralyzed with fear as my life. The saying always goes 'When you are faced with death your life flashes before your eyes.' My life did flash before me. I saw myself, how I have been called Asuyu for the past 10 years of my life. I never really had a name before Daisho found me. He named me for my powers, the Turkish word "aysu" meaning "moon water". My life, the majority of my life at least, has been a dark nightmare.

I was born an orphan on a day when the moon had shone more than ever, a perfect full moon. They told me that my father had left my mother and my mother had died giving birth. They were poor parents who had no business having a child, I was not given a name at the orphanage, I was nothing more than a face. I was "girl" to them. It wasn't until I was 6 years old that I realize my abilities to control water. It was a dark rainy day and it happened when a girl, one who had tortured me throughout my time at the orphanage, had made me a little too mad. She was teasing me about my parents when it happened. I may not have known them but I will always defend those that give me life. I erupted with my anger and it stopped the rain itself from the sky and all around us. It didn't just stop it, my anger and power had turned it to small blades of ice. Tiny ice sickles floated around us as her face was flush with terror. I had no idea I was the cause, I thought and moved the water around, as if I was in a big body of it. I moved my arms and the water responded. That was the first time I noticed my power, and the first time I was ever called anything other than "girl" I was called a monster. They hunted me and I had fled to the sewers for days, learning how to control my powers. They respond to my thoughts but when I feel extreme anger or sadness they lash out and excel beyond my normal range of control. Ever since Daisho found me he has helped me control my powers. I've always kept my spirits up and an optimistic attitude.

But now my optimism has diminished at this moment. The agent stood over us, raising his weapon ready to strike. I wished I could have saved Hiroh-kun, perhaps maybe he could have lived. But at least we would die together. I clenched his hand tightly.

"Forgive me, Hiroh-kun. You wanted to know my name. I hoped you would remember me. I am Asuyu."

The massive weapon glimmered in the light as the assassin thrusts it for his killing strike.

Chapter 2- Hiroh through the wilderness.

_My name is Hiroh Madarame, or at least I think it is. I don't remember much of how I got here. I remember waking up and wandering around, everything went black after that, I suppose I wandered outside of the city in all my confusion. Now im in this baron wasteland that is outside of the vegetation that surrounds the city. I cant believe this happened to me, I was abandoned by the people I thought I could trust. I have to find a way to get back at the ones who have done this to me. My head is killing me and I must have been wandering through the edge of the city for at least a couple weeks or so. I think there is someone following me but I'm too tired and hungry to care. Though im never to hungry to be pissed off!_

It has been two weeks since i was left out on the street. The first few days I was fine, nothing more than a headache from the old man's mind trick on me. I guess by now you wouldn't see it as a trick anymore. I had his name, the names of a lot of people in my head, but every time I remembered something the pain came rushing back, sometimes in big waves but now in lesser strikes. The pain made me forget more.

One thing I don't forget is the dream I have every night. I dream I'm running down a long stone corridor. I can't see anything but multiple weapons and kunai's being thrown at me. I have sight when I close my eyes. I dodge, dash, and evade from the projectiles, narrowly escaping death each time. I have no idea that I can do this or how I control it, but I knew I had some sort of power inside me. It was hidden, coming out only when most needed. I had not yet learned to control or activate this ability yet. The dream rages on and I continue to run from this mysterious enemy. I run and continue running, I feel my lungs ache as I breathe in the cold air of the corridor, they obtain new life as I see a glimmer of light (and possibly hope) at what could be the end of the tunnel. As I run towards this light, I see a figure standing in front on the light. A girl, standing with long hair that straightens to her chest. It flow as blue as the ocean itself, her glimmering blue eyes stare into mine with more intensity and heartfelt feeling than I believe I have ever had felt from another person. Her clothing, so soft and blue, looked custom made. It resembled a kimono but altered to be long blue pants with light brown diamonds and other shapes running around the legs and down their length. Those same designs also on her largely open and saggy sleeves. She wore a brown leather belt, held together with a shiny buckle that bore the shape of a crescent moon. She had a brown sash that had the same shape designs that her clothing had, the shapes were brown instead on this clothing. I notice something odd about this sash, I saw a pouch that seemed like a sheathe for a sword and yet there was no sword in it. What I saw could not be classified as a sword, it was a silver handle of a sword, the handle guard was a crescent blade. Though this handle was turned upside down in the pouch, a handle without a blade?

I had no idea who this beautiful girl was, nor did I have time to admire her beauty. I ran to her, as a child would to his mother for safety. Her presence made me feel safe, well safer than I was. I ran as fast as I could, I got closer and closer to her and as I did her eyes seemed to shine more, giving me a feeling of relief. I felt as if she was my savior. As I ran to her I see a shadowy figure appear behind her. As I try to run faster than I already had been, I see the figure behind her raise a weapon. I felt my lips utter her name, yet I hear no sound from them. I reach out to her as she had to me, I try to get to her, to save her from this ominous enemy, I never had a chance. I have to watch as the weapon thrusts through her back out of her abdomen, her blood gushes like a fountain as it is just turned on.

My eyes widen in horror as I watch the woman I wanted to protect, who I felt would protect me, go lifeless right before me. I stop immediately and fall to my knees in despair as I feel tears flow from my eyes.

_Why would I cry over someone I don't even know? _I wondered.

Yet I felt as I did know her, not her name, not her face, but I knew her. I almost felt as if we had known each other for some time. It made no difference now as she was dead, and I was on the ground, horrified and helpless as my hands trembled in terror.

_I cant do anything! _I thought. _I don't deserve to be alive if I have nothing to protect and love, nor if I cant even protect it!_

The tears in my eyes flowed more with every thought that passed. I start to wonder why, could she have really been someone I knew from my past? Someone I swore to protect? As I wondered this I could almost feel my memory returning, that's when the shadow figure moved forward over the body of the girl, now towering over me with his weapon of death ready to strike me down as he did that girl. I could not move, breathe, hardly even think. My throat clenched and twisted in his sight, my lungs themselves quivered at this very moment. I could do nothing but stare at the gleam of light that shined from the crimson blood now stained on his weapon. My legs would not move even if I told them too, my mouth would not speak. The damping inept fear clenched them tighter than any clamp ever could, as if his very hand was at my neck. It felt as my very spirit had been broken as the sight of this death bringer. He looks down to me and attacks with an incredibly devastating swiftness.

The dream goes dark, I quickly awake and sit up. Cold beads of sweat drip down my face as I shake in fear.

This dream has branded itself into my head. It has become my most solid memory as of late unfortunately. I try hard to remember that woman's name, even her face. It all seemed to be slowly fading, yet not out of reach of my mind. I had been so distraught that I had been more focused on the splitting pain in my brain than the memories I have lost, I am only slowly regaining my former composure. Though I am still not nearly at one hundred percent. I wanted to find out, no I needed to find out more about my past, my family. I had nowhere to start and no supplies to undo what had happened.

Later on in the day I noticed I couldn't tell what day it is, I had lost track. I had no idea how long I was out after that man's trick. I wandered into what seemed like a three mile wide forest area, I could tell I was close to the city, though it was getting dark now. I climbed a tree to see the sun setting on the other side of the city, I had been walking west.

Night had fallen over me, the air grew thin and cold. The weather seems to have dull and mild days but cold nights. It was so dark I could not see the city ahead of me and had the feeling I was losing my sense of direction so I decided to stop for the night, I needed my rest anyway. I found myself being very scared during the night, I felt as if the shadows themselves are out to have my head, and for some reason I felt as if this had a link to my past as well. I felt a presence around me and felt myself screaming "Who's out there? Fight me!" at the seemingly empty blackness. To no avail, no one responds to my invitation of battle.

I had been practicing my powers everyday with rocks and my surrounding. Throwing a rock up into the air with my eyes closed and catching it. My power seems to bee seeing the future, or perhaps an event of something to happen around me in a fixed radius. I would see a rock of a bird flying overhead. I could se a lot with this power but I know I could go further with it. I had to learn to use it, to protect myself. I had figured there would be animals in this vegetation area. Who knows what could live out here, what ever they are they're not in the city from what little I can remember. They all reside here, and I have been all too fortunate to have not run into any of these rabid beasts thus far.

It was another day wandering and wondering. I had slept too much and wasted most of the day. Perhaps my physical training, pushups, running, situps, and my shadow fighting had worn me out and caused my already food deprived body to over sleep itself. I decided to hold off for a while with my training. I continue my walk towards the city, slowly but surely. The hunger had already taken its affect, I had hardly eaten anything and what I could find could be considered as nothing but trash. As i wander I come to a circular area of grass surrounded by tall trees, I had no energy to climb one to see if I was headed in the right direction. As I go through the a tall green and brown trees, I hear a growling in the distance.

Around the trees I see a hyena, vicious and wild, come into view. Its dark beige fur and even darker brown spots made me feel like I was truly in danger. It's yellow eyes widened as its mouth bore its sharp teeth, looking for it's next bite, its next meal.

"Hey, you better back off you- you thing." I said, my voice cracked with fear instead of booming with strength. I still had no food in me other than what I could find lying around as trash.

The animal growled and grew closer towards me, as if waiting to pounce. I was scared, I didn't want to die, not by some rabid animal's fangs.

"I said back off!" still no power, I had more fear than food in my body yet I could not back down. To run was to die.

The animal lunges, opening its mouth wide to attack.


End file.
